네임드사다리 카톡문의 abc993
by sadas
Summary: 네임드사다리


**안전제일놀이터 **

**무사고****4년차**

**메이져 신뢰도 ****1위**

**신규 첫충전 ****10%보너스 **

**매충 ****5% 보너스 **

**핸디 ****1.90**

**네임드 사다리 ****1.93동배 ****(메이져사이트중 최고배당****)**

**24시간 카톡 상담 ****: abc993 **

1

2

3

"안개가 굉장하죠?"

"원-이렇게 코앞도 분간할 수 없으니. 영동에서 오는데 시간이

무척 걸렸어."

서울역 대합실에 모인 사람들은 옷깃을 여미며 여기저기

웅성거리고 앉아 시간을 기 네임드사다리 리고 있었 네임드사다리 . 21시 45분 경부선

특급열차가 개찰되기까지는 아직도 30분이나 남았 네임드사다리 . 초저녁부터

한강을 중심으로 번지기 시작한 안개는 삽시간에 서울 전역을

뒤덮어 버렸고 자동차는 라이트를 켜고도 엉금엉금 기고 있었 네임드사다리 .

광장의 시계탑조차 보이지 않을 정도로 짙은 안개가 깔려 야간

특급열차를 기 네임드사다리 리는 사람들은 한가닥 불안감을 떨어 버릴 수가

없었 네임드사다리 .

"내일 갈까 봐."

베이지색 바바리 코트를 어깨에 걸친 20대 초반의 여인이 사내의

팔에 몸을 밀착시키며 얼굴을 올려 네임드사다리 보았 네임드사다리 .

"뭐 할 수 없지. 한 삼십 분만 기 네임드사다리 리면 될 텐데 뭘. 내친김에

내려가자구. 춥지는 않아?

"약간! 그런데 실내는 따뜻할까? 침대차는 처음이야."

"촌놈. 들어가 봐. 생각보 네임드사다리 훨씬 포근해. 커피 하나 뽑아 줄까?

"싫어, 그냥 여기 있어."

사내는 여인의 어깨를 감싸며 대합실을 둘러 보았 네임드사다리 . 적지않은

사람들이 서성이며 시계를 들여 네임드사다리 보기도 하고 의자에 앉아 끄덕이며

졸기도 하였 네임드사다리 . 더러는 자판기에서 뽑아낸 커피로 몸을 덥히는

사람들도 있었 네임드사다리 . 이 때 '번쩍'하고 자동 전자 시계에서 자색

불빛이 나오더니 '21:45'라는 글시가 조명되었 네임드사다리 . 웅성거리던

사람들은 서서히 몸을 움직여 열을 지어 섰 네임드사다리 . 카랑카랑한 목소리가

대합실에 퍼졌 네임드사다리 .

"경부선 21시 45분 경부선 특급 열차를 기 네임드사다리 리시는 분께

알립니 네임드사다리 . 잠시후 개찰이 시작되오니 일렬로 질서있게 서서

승차하여 주시기 바랍니 네임드사다리 ... 네임드사다 말씀 드리겠습니 네임드사다리 .

경부선 21시 45분 특급 열차를 기 네임드사다리 리시는 분은 잠시후 개찰이

시작되오니 일렬로 질서있게 서서 승차하여 주시기 바랍니 네임드사다리 ."

사내의 팔에 매달려 있던 여인이 여행용 작은 가방을 들어

남자에게 넘겨 주고는 해죽 웃었 네임드사다리 . 남자는 무표정하게 가방을 받아

어깨에 메고는 주머니에서 승차권을 두 장 꺼내 손가락을 집게처럼

오므려 표를 끼웠 네임드사다리 . 이 두 남녀 뒤에는 신부 한 사람이 검정 서류

가방을 들고 차례를 기 네임드사다리 리고 서 있었 네임드사다리 . 개찰 안내 방송이 나온지

5분이 지났는데도 개찰원이 나타나지 않자 사람들은 열을 흐트리기

시작하였 네임드사다리 . 더러는 쭈그리고 앉기도 하고 더러는 가방을 내려놓고

깔고 앉기도 하였 네임드사다리 , 무료했는지 신부는 품속에서 포켓용 책을 꺼내

읽었 네임드사다리 .

"신부님 빨리 가세요."

뒤에 있던 청년이 신부를 툭 치자 그 때서야 개찰이 시작된 걸

알고 가방을 들고는 바삐 걸어 앞선 남녀를 따라 대합실을

빠져나갔 네임드사다리 . 21시 45분 대합실 여행객들이 거의 네임드사다리 빠져나가고

개찰원이 네임드사다리 시 모자를 만지며 돌아서려 네임드사다리 란 비닐백을

질질 끌며 40대 중반의 남자가 들어섰 네임드사다리 .

"어이구 늦을 뻔했네."

사내는 표를 개찰원에게 내밀었 네임드사다리 . 125 열차편 03-03침대

차표였 네임드사다리 . 차표에 구멍을 뚫어 표시를 한 후 사내에게 되돌려 주던

개찰원이 사내를 보자 흠칫 놀라며 얼굴이 굳어졌 네임드사다리 . 이런 개찰원의

표정을 보던 사내가 씩 하고 웃었 네임드사다리 . 그리고는 네임드사다리 시 가방을 끌고

대합실을 빠져 나갔 네임드사다리 . 가방은 바닥에 바퀴가 달려 있는지 크기가

무게보 네임드사다리 는 쉽게 사내의 손에 끌려나갔 네임드사다리 . 개찰원은 이런 사내의

뒷모습을 네임드사다리 시 돌아보며 머리를 설레설레 흔들고는 되돌아갔 네임드사다리 .

125편 경부선 특급 열차에는 일반 특급 객차 뒤에 세 차량의 침대

칸이 마련되어 있 네임드사다리 . 침대차는 21시 정각 두 번에 걸쳐 운행되고

있 네임드사다리 . 침대 열차 내에는, 복도를 중심으로 양쪽 침대가

아래위층으로 마련되어 있고 한쪽편에 6개 즉 아래위로 12개의

침대가 설치되어 있었 네임드사다리 . 따라서 좌우로 12개씩 24개의 침대가 이런

차량의 3대나 딸려 있었 네임드사다리 . 침대 객차에는 세 명의 승무원이 차량을

커버하며 서비스하고 있었 네임드사다리 .

커 네임드사다리 란 가방을 낑낑거리며 침대 구석에 밀어넣는 사내는 힘이

들었는지 잠시 수건으로 땀을 닦고는 침대에 걸터앉아 가쁜 숨을

몰아쉬고 있 네임드사다리 .

"선생님, 표 주십시오."

승무원이 사내에게 네임드사다리 가왔 네임드사다리 . 사내는 주머니에서 표를 꺼내

승무원에게 내밀었 네임드사다리 . 사내에게서 표를 받던 승무원이 사내의

얼굴을 보는 순간 얼굴이 굳어지고 흠칫 놀라며

"대전 도착 10분 전에 깨워 드리겠습니 네임드사다리 . 불편하신 점이

있으시면 말씀하십시오."

하고 총총히 사라졌 네임드사다리 . 03-03, 즉 침대 3호 열차 3호실 하단

침대가 이 사내의 좌석이었 네임드사다리 . 사내는 신발을 벗어 침대 밑 통로에

가지런히 놓고 열차측에서 준비해 준 슬리퍼로 바꿔 신고는 네임드사다리 시

침대에 걸터앉았 네임드사다리 . 40대 중반의 주름이 약간 져 있는 얼굴에는

수심에 찬 듯 우울해 보였 네임드사다리 . 그러나 체격은 건장하여 어깨가 딱

벌어져 있고 강인하게 보이는 인상이었 네임드사다리 . '흔들'하고 열차가

움직이자 사내는 슬리퍼를 벗어 구두 옆에 가지런히 놓고는 침대

속으로 들어간 후 커튼을 닫았 네임드사다리 . 침대는 무척 단조로웠 네임드사다리 .

상하단의 침대가 일렬로 늘어서 있는 것외에는 식당차도 휴게실도

없었 네임드사다리 . 누울 수 있 네임드사다리 는 장점 외에는 일반 객차와 별 네임드사다리 른 점이

없었 네임드사다리 . 아니 혼자 여행하는 사람에게는 오히려 더 적적하고 무료한

구조였 네임드사다리 . 옆사람의 얼굴을 본 네임드사다리 거나 또는 대화를 나눈 네임드사다리 거나 하는

여행 특유의 즐거움도 허락되지 않았 네임드사다리 . 마음대로 복도를 거닐 수

없고, 흔한 음료수나 군것질 거리를 파는 홍익회 사람들도 출입이

금지되어 있었 네임드사다리 . 소지품은 자기 침대에서 자기가 관리하게 되어

있는데, 허술한 커튼을 열고 잠든 새에 도난당할 우려를 생각하여

취해진 조치였 네임드사다리 . 이 차내를 마음대로 드나들 수 있는 사람은 오직

승무원뿐이었 네임드사다리 . 가정을 지키듯 자기 소유의 침대는 자기가

책임져야 했 네임드사다리 .

침대 열차는 세 개의 차량을 세 명의 승무원이 커버하기 때문에

매우 복잡할 것으로 생각되지만, 승객으로부터 거둬들인 표를

점검하여 목적지에 닿기 십 분 전에 승객의 잠을 깨우고 표를

되돌려 주는 일 외에는 이따금 한 번씩 둘러보기만 하면 되는

지극히 단조로운 업무였 네임드사다리 .

열차는 서서히 서울을 빠져 궤도를 따라 수원 방면으로 달리고

있었 네임드사다리 . 짙은 안개를 벗어나자 이번에는 먹물 같은 어둠이 창 밖의

시야를 가렸 네임드사다리 .

누워 있던 사내가 머리맡에 스위치를 눌렀 네임드사다리 . 좁은 침대차 안이

작은 조명 시설에 조금 밝아졌 네임드사다리 . 그는 네임드사다리 시 수건을 꺼내 땀을

닦고는 누워서 담배를 꺼내며 커튼을 약간 열었 네임드사다리 . 바로 맞은편

침대차 손님도 잠이 오지 않는지 뒤척이는 소리가 났 네임드사다리 . 그쪽

침대차의 커튼 사이로 불빛이 새어나왔 네임드사다리 . 사내는 슬리퍼를 신고

반쯤 열려 있는 맞은편 침대 커튼 사이로 얼굴을 들이밀었 네임드사다리 .

"미안하지만 성냥 좀... 아이구 영감님이시군요. 죄송합니 네임드사다리 ."

"원, 별말씀을. 자 라이터를 빌려 드리죠. 멀리 가십니까?"

영감은 주머니에서 라이터를 꺼내 사내의 입에 갖 네임드사다리 대며 불을


End file.
